futurefandomcom-20200229-history
RyansWorld: Daytona 700
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. The Daytona 700 is NASCAR's attempt to start over in a new track that doesn't require the stock cars to use restrictor plates. Since the race will be held below sea level, labor is needed to keep the oceans from flooding the race track. Summary There would be no "Daytona 600" held as a transition race; NASCAR had the guts to increase the number of miles of the race by 200 miles rather than 100 miles due to the fact that cars by the 2050s will operate on hydrogen rather than fossil fuels. The commentators for the first ever Daytona 700 will be Jessica Waltrip (Darrell Waltrip's daughter), Danica Patrick, and retired NASCAR driver Kurt Busch. The two duel matches to determine the field for the 700-mile race will be increase from 125 miles to 250 miles in order to recognize the change in playing venue. At the end of the inaugural Daytona 700 in 2059 , which marks the 100 year anniversary of the Daytona 500, (which occurred in a recession year that was not as severe as late 2000s-early 2010s), the winner's purse would be valued at more than $1 billion. The youngest driver to ever start a Daytona 700 in 2098 was John Orichosky IV while the oldest driver to start a Daytona 700 would be Daisuke Nakajima in 2089. By the time that the Daytona 700 comes into existence, NASCAR will be a government-protected motorsport with more than 100 years of dignity. The dress code for the Daytona 700 will be full morning dress including a top hat for male attendees and either a dress or a blouse and skirt for female attendees. All other races will have casual dress code (including the Firecracker 600 that would take place on July 4 on the same track). NASCAR will dictate that the official pace car for the Daytona 700 will not either pollute or use fossil fuels. As a high culture event, the Daytona 700 will attract dignitaries and very important people from around the world (and even from the Martian colonies, the Venusian colonies and the the strategic colony of the Lunar Protectorate). It is the constitutional duty of the Canadamerican federal government (later becoming part of the United States of Earth) to protect the sport from outside interest and keep it in the hands of the descendants of Brian France. After Daytona 700 By the year 2105, a generation of young race car drivers would race on floating stock car superspeedways that appeared on Earth, the Moon, Mars and eventually Venus. This generation came to be known as the Air Racing Generation and presented themselves to be the challenge to the earthbound competitors of NASCAR. By the year 2145, NASCAR and air racing made a solemn pact never to compete against each other for viewership. Any air racing tracks built after 2150 had to be built at least 100 miles away from the nearest NASCAR speedway. Category:RyansWorld Category:Recreation Category:Racing Category:Post rock generation Category:Society